What Love Truly Means
by FFSuperfan
Summary: When Two friends confess to each other, will there be fireworks, or will their supposed friends get in the way of true love. lovely Soxas action, rated M for later chapters, the lemon is finally here. very, very WAFF
1. Chapter 1: A New Year Dawns

What Love Truly means

Chapter 1- A New Year dawns.

Happy New year everybody.

Warning- this will eventually turn into yaoi, so if you don't like boy on boy relationships, don't read this and then complain to me in a review, because it is no way my fault, also I do not own any of the characters in this story save for Sephira and Pelaxes, all other characters belong to square enix and I thank them so much for coming up with such vivid characters.

Anyway, on with the fluffy romance, oh and if your wondering about the pairings you'll just have to find out for yourself, I mean it will only take 2mins of reading to figure it out.

Sora felt cold as he woke up, then he realized he had forgot to turn the air-con off before falling asleep last night, shivering, he got up and turned it off, it was cold enough on Destiny Island in the mornings as it was, he didn't need the icy breeze of the air-con to make it even worse. Sora stretched looking at his calendar

"Shit!" He exclaimed realising that it was the first day of the 9th grade for him, he moved about with as much vigour and haste as his barely awake body would let him, he rushed down the stairs toothbrush and toothpaste still in his mouth, trying to put his shirt on, walking into the kitchen his brother Vaan looked at him, then collapsed on the table laughing.

"What?" Sora asked, innocently trying to keep the toothbrush in his mouth as he talked

"Do you…have any...idea…how ridiculous…you look?" His older brother said through hysterics.

"I'm just trying to get ready" Sora replied, instantly making a pouting face that made all but the most heartless people in the world melt and give in, unfortunately Vaan was one of those people.

"Ha, if you think you can pull that one on me you can walk to school"

"But…" Sora began.

"Only kidding, do you realise how gullible you are?"

"I'm not gullible, mum says I'm just too trusting to think people would lie to me, even as joke" everything Sora said seemed to radiate sweet innocence, but his brother didn't notice, he had grown used to his little brother's total lack of any sense of discretion, and his blind obliviousness to the fact that anyone might have the intention of hurting him.

"Come on then, lets go" Vaan announced as he got up from seat at the table.

"But I haven't even had breakfast yet" He complained

"Well that's your fault for waking up so late" Vaan grinned cheekily; he loved annoying his little brother in the morning, because that was when Sora was easiest to wind up.

As Vaan pulled his car up outside the school Sora suddenly became really nervous.

"What if all my friends are in different classes" He piped up

"Sora, listen to me… you have how many friends?"

"10, but that's not the point"

"Really? Well regardless of what you think the point is I'm sure you'll have at least one class with at least one of your friends, besides you should be paying attention and learning in class, not talking to your friends"

"I know" he mumbled submissively.

"Now get out of my car before I have to kick you out"

Sora just managed to jump out of the car before his brother's half-hearted attempt to force him out of the car hit him, then his brother drove off, laughing all the time. Despite his brother's attempts to cheer him up, Sora was still really nervous, butterflies easily swelled up in his stomach, even though he tried to appear upbeat and cheerful most of the time, he still got afraid and sad just as much as everyone else. Suddenly a voice called out to him.

"Sora!" it was him…Roxas, his best friend, the butterflies seemed to lift a bit, Sora was relieved that someone was happy to see him.

"Hi Roxas" the two of them shared a quick embrace, even though they had seen each other yesterday.

"First day of 9th grade, exciting huh?" Roxas looked at him expecting an answer, blond spikes waving in the slight breeze.

"Yeah…I guess" Sora gave his shaky reply.

Roxas' expression instantly changed from a smile to a concerned frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little nervous that's all" Sora answered a smile starting to form on his lips

"Okay, but if your gonna go with the whole fake smile thing you better make it convincing for Riku and Kairi"

"Why?"

"Because they're heading this way right now dumb-dumb"

"Right" Sora put on an even more convincing smile, but Roxas could see right through it, but he knew Riku and Kairi wouldn't.

"Hey Sora, hey Roxas" Riku greeted them. He and Kairi were holding hands, as usual, they seemed so happy together, the way they looked into each others eyes, how they could have wordless conversations because of the bond they shared. Sora wondered if he could ever love someone like that, beside the one that he already did love, however that was different, that was a one-sided affection, one he hoped the other shared but knew that they just didn't feel the same way about him as he did about them, and it tortured his very soul to think about it.

"Sora?" Roxas said taking him out of his reverie

"What?"

Roxas sighed "You are pretty silly sometimes you know that? I mean you didn't even notice me taking your timetable from your bag and read it"

"Hey give it back" Sora pleaded, vainly trying to get the timetable from Roxas and his long, thin arms.

"It's okay, we have our first two periods together, so I have plenty of chance to give it back" Roxas chuckled as he started running towards their first class, the frustrated Sora chasing him all the way there.

Their first class was English with Mr Terendir, but seeing as practically everyone knew everyone on the island, all the teachers just stuck to first names, it was easier that way.

"Good Morning Class"

"Good Morning Pelaxes, sir" they all replied in a way that showed quite plainly that they had done the same thing hundreds of times before, because the island was so small, there were very clearly defined generations, meaning that the kids had to deal with the same teachers from 1st grade to 12th, It actually made the education work better having known and being taught by the same people your whole life.

"Sora Leonheart?"

Snapping out of it Sora quickly replied "Here sir"

_Phew that was close _He thought, perhaps the expression of relief on his face was a little too obvious, because Namine, the mischievous witch of the west started to giggle and that meant she was forming a joke, she leant over to him and whispered

"You do realise your face looks like you wet yourself"

Sora immediately blushed at the girl's statement, even though the girl was his friend, and he was used it, but he still blushed at all her weird little jokes. The rest of the class went by uneventfully, when the bell rang and they handed in their work, Pelaxes was surprised to see that Sora had managed to do all his work, when he questioned the boy's sudden enthusiasm for working, Sora smiled and said simply "Aren't I allowed to do well in class" the totally serious way he made the question sound caused everyone to start laughing, Sora liked how his innocence made everyone happy, it felt like they would always accept him, even if he made his feelings towards the one he loved public, the thought reassuring Sora as he decided that he would set his not so innocent plan in motion at lunch.

His second class was even less eventful than his first, though the sight of Roxas licking his lips trying to figure out a math problem made Sora bite down on his own, determined not to gawk at the blonde's unconsciously tantalizing movements. _Be patient _he once again thought to himself _if this works he'll be yours, if it doesn't_…Sora didn't want to think about that, Roxas would be understanding, urging him to voice all his feelings even if he didn't agree with them, Sora thought long and hard about what he was going to do that night, how he was going to broach the subject, how he would make himself sound cute, not letting his real feelings of burning desire break through in his voice, he would have to practice, but he would have to do it mentally, which wasn't nearly as good as doing it out loud.

Sudden Switch to Roxas to get the others viewpoint.

Roxas was trying really hard to concentrate on the work, but his thoughts kept drifting…towards a certain brunette, he always thought about Sora when he worked, but it usually made him work faster and more towards the best of his ability, somehow things had changed, the thought of the chocolate haired angel smiling still made his heart leap, but in a more needy way, he longed for Sora, longed to see him rush to his arms and take his breath away with a magical kiss. Suddenly he realised he was licking his lips, getting turned on by his own weird fantasy, he retracted his tongue quickly trying to focus on his work yet again, he thought he saw Sora staring at him out of the corner of his eye, however he dismissed any fears he might have, knowing Sora he probably thought Roxas was just trying to do his work, which couldn't be farther from what Roxas wanted. The bell rang then, _damn _Roxas yelled in his head, he had done barely half the work and he usually finished early. Their Mathematics teacher, Aerith, looked at him concerned, Roxas knew she wanted to talk to him after class, most people who knew Aerith would consider having her want to talk you after class a good thing, but Roxas didn't really want to talk about what he was going through. When everyone had gone she asked.

"Is everything alright, you usually finish the work I set way before everyone else?"  
"I'm just a little shaken up"

The woman's angelic kindness made Roxas want to say more, but he still wouldn't.

"Is it something to do with Sora?"

"How did you know?" Roxas could not and would not ever lie to the kind young woman.

"You have a Sora face dear"

"I do?" Roxas was not all pleased about this rather discomforting piece of information.

"Actually you have several; right now you have your 'Sora hates me' face on"

"Well that's not what I'm thinking right now, but its close"

Aerith could see how uncomfortable this conversation was for Roxas, then it dawned on her, the way he looked at her when she asked about Sora, she knew that look all too well, Roxas loved Sora, she had to suppress a smile because of how happy she felt for him, unfortunately she had to switch back to maternal mode.

"Just tell him how you feel…in private"

Her words hit Roxas sharply in the stomach; he briefly condemned the woman's psychological prowess before replying meekly.

"You know then?"

Aerith smiled and nodded, he knew she only wanted what was best for them all, so he smiled back half-heartedly and went out of the room, hoping he could find Sora during what was left of Recess.

And back to Sora as Roxas stays behind to talk to Aerith

Why was Roxas taking so long, then he looked at Aerith and knew the way she looked at Roxas, Sora didn't want to make his friend even more uncomfortable than he already had, so Sora left to go put his books in his locker and eat some of his lunch. A few minutes later Roxas came running up to him.

"How could it take you this long to find us" Sora said, laughing at Roxas panting, concluding that the blond had been running for a while.

"I thought you might be somewhere knew seeing as it's a new year and everything"

"Ha" Kairi snorted. "You couldn't get this lazy bum to move if his life depended on it"

"I'm not that lazy" Sora whined, playfully shoving Kairi, as usual, Kairi responded by setting down her lunch box before pouncing on Sora, knocking him to the grassy ground behind the little fence where they sat, Sora knew he could beat her, but he didn't want to forcefully push Kairi off of him

"Okay that's enough" Riku stated as he pulled Kairi off of Sora, Riku always ended up being the mature one, hell even Roxas got excited sometimes, though it was becoming rarer these days, the thought of his best friend and hopefully soon to be his boyfriend getting sadder made him worry, but if his plan worked then he could help Roxas out with whatever was wrong, for the moment, however, the plan came first.

Sora's third and fourth classes were pretty boring, but this gave Sora much needed time to make everything in his plan clear, then at lunch he made his move.

"Hey Roxas, do you want to stay over at my place tonight? My parents will be out and my brother too, we'll have the house to ourselves." Sora panicked as he asked the question, he wasn't sure if he had made the notion friendly or romantic but he hoped it was not the latter.

Roxas POV

Roxas' heart skipped a beat when Sora asked, he suddenly became really nervous, but excited at the same time, this was the perfect chance, he could go to Sora's house and tell him how he felt in the most private situation possible, Roxas' thoughts quickly spun to what he hoped would happen, but the very brunette he was thinking about pulled him out.

"Well?" Sora questioned.

"Um…sure" Roxas replied pretending to look like he was considering it.

"Great!" Sora said happily, giving Roxas a smile that made his heart flutter.

A/N

So there you have it, keep in mind this is my first fanfic, as well as my first attempt at a romance story, please review and give me feedback, for those who liked it I'm on holiday so I could probably finish most of the story by the end of January, from then things will get slower. Sorry if I didn't delve too much into the two guys feelings, that will be in the next chapter where one confesses to the other, but who will confess first? What will they do when they find the feeling is mutual? Will they find out the feeling is mutual? Ha-ha questions that have such obvious answers, except maybe the first one. Also the correlation between the chapter title and publish date is coincidental, I thought up the title weeks before new year.


	2. Chapter 2: Heartfelt Confessions

What Love truly means

Chapter 2-Confessions of the heart and soul

Same warnings as in chapter 1, same legal stuff as in chapter 1.

Sora hurried himself to get everything ready, Roxas had to go home first to tell his parents and get his stuff, Sora was glad he had to do this, he could get everything looking nice, he had to create the atmosphere that was somewhere in between calm and romantic date, both of them were going to feel uncomfortable as it was. Sora tried to clean everything up in the kitchen, living room and his bedroom, Sora then made the resolution that he would confess to Roxas in the living room, so he could run to his bedroom if Roxas denied feeling the same way, Sora berated himself for coming up with such a childish idea, but he realised when it came to the actual moment he would do it regardless of how childish he felt afterwards. He then heard a knock on the door; Roxas was here, Sora made deep heavy breaths to calm himself as he walked towards it.

Roxas POV

"Hey Sora" Roxas said, not bothering to wait for his friend to tell him to come in, Sora always forgot to do that. A quick glance at the boy made Roxas feel a little less nervous, Sora seemed just as edgy as he was.

"So what do you wanna do first?" Sora asked.

"How about some video games, then dinner" Roxas liked to plan things one or two steps ahead, that way he had more control over what was going on and Roxas really wanted a decent amount of control in this situation, Roxas thought he best press the desired subject onto Sora after they had dinner.

"Ok, come on"

The slight change in tone from his first sentence to his second, made Roxas realise he was putting on a fake happy face, Roxas didn't like when Sora made his fake smiles, they made Roxas feel hollow inside, Roxas always felt hollow when he knew Sora was sad, he pushed down his instant reflex to turn all concerned _now is not the time for that_ he said to himself, now he had to focus on Sora, the chocolate haired boy handed him a controller, then they sat down to play the game. Roxas wasn't much of a gamer, he preferred to spend his time reading or drawing, he was nearly as good as Namine, nearly.

Sora POV

Sora knew this was going to be easy, Roxas didn't play video games, at least Sora was better than Roxas at something, Roxas was smarter than him, a better drawer and a faster reader, not that Sora ever read enough to really know how fast he was, he gradually grew calmer as the mindless pushing of buttons to try and counter Roxas' moves made him focus, they were playing SoulCalibur IV, their favourite game, Sora liked to play as Nightmare, even Sora felt like being evil sometimes, Roxas liked to play as Siegfried, the opposite to Nightmare, Siegfried reminded Sora of a dream he once had about Roxas, he had come to Sora's rescue as a knight in shining armour, Sora of course was the damsel in distress, the dream always ended with the strong and powerful Roxas taking Sora in his arms. Sora let out an unintentional sigh as his thoughts drifted to the fantastic moment.

"What?" Roxas questioned.

"Huh?"

"You sighed, what is it"

"Oh nothing just remembering something nice"

"Hmm I wonder if you'll remember the time I kicked your ass." Roxas chuckled, slicing Sora's character down the middle and causing him to fall off the arena.

"Maybe, but I bet you can't beat me again" Sora laughed as he ordered the game to go for a rematch. They kept playing for another hour or so, Sora winning more than his fair share of games.

"Ehh, I'm hungry" Roxas stated, stretching as he stood up from the couch

"Ok, I'll go make dinner then, I'm kinda hungry too" came Sora's reply.

Sora walked into the kitchen to get the pasta he decided he would cook tonight out of the pantry, Roxas liked Sora's cooking, because every time Sora cooked Roxas couldn't help but smile, the thought of the blonde's enchanting lips and twinkling cerulean eyes made Sora swoon, only mentally though, he was being very careful not to make anymore physical movements or sounds that might give away his affection.

"Dinner will be ready in about 15 mins"

"Okay" Roxas sat down at the breakfast bar in the Kitchen, looking at Sora.

"You know, you don't have to sit here and wait" Sora pointed out to his friend.

"I know, but I thought it might be nice if I sat here and talked to you while you cooked"

"Fine" Sora said, pretending to huff and pout as he moved around the kitchen. Roxas chuckled, knowing that he hadn't even got close to getting on Sora's nerves

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how happy Riku and Kairi look together; do you think you'll ever love someone like that?"

Roxas POV

Roxas couldn't help but blush profusely at the statement _why was Sora bringing up that topic_? Roxas began to panic; this was not when he planned for Sora to ask him that question, but why was he asking it without any sort of encouragement from a previous topic, _unless…_Roxas thought. That was impossible though, Sora was too innocent to ever love a single person like that, too cute to think that one person deserved his love and not the whole world. Roxas plucked up the courage to answer back though.

"I hope so, but I think the one I feel that way about now is oblivious to me"

"Who is that?" Sora asked his interest increasing.

"Oh you know them very well" Roxas grinned mischievously, Sora hadn't won yet, Roxas was gonna keep him guessing, just to be mean.

"Is it Namine?"

"No"

"Rikku?"

"No"

"Paine?"

"No"

"Well then who is it?"

Roxas' heart was pounding; he was so close to revealing who it was, confessing to Sora.

**Beepbeep, Beepbeep**

The timer on Sora's oven started, so he quickly spun around and turned it off, pulling the pasta off the stove and starting to dish it up.

"Sorry about that, so who do you have a crush on then?"

"You'll just have to wait till after I've eaten"

"Aw, that's not fair" Sora groaned pathetically.

They started eating then, Roxas always enjoyed Sora's cooking, however even though Sora was a good cook and normally a neat freak, he was a really messy eater, the sauce from the pasta splashing all over his face and arms.

Sora POV

When he and Roxas had finished eating, Sora cleaned up the dishes and moved to turn the dishwasher on, but when he turned around Roxas started to giggle.

"What?" Sora asked innocently tilting his head to one side.

"You mean you haven't realised half your face is covered in mess? Here" Roxas stood up and walked towards Sora with a napkin, as he wiped it off Sora could feel how close Roxas was to him, he could feel his warmth, smell his beautiful scent and hear his calm and collected breathing, but Roxas' hand shook, the napkin scratching across his skin unevenly, Sora was shaking, his heart pounding a thousand beats a minute, his breathing shallow and nervous, Sora couldn't help himself, he wanted this so bad he just had to do it now, just had to. Sora's lips inches away from Roxas', shocking blue eyes staring deep into faded cerulean ones, for that one moment when they stared at each other like that, their souls, their very beings connected, Sora felt whole, more whole than he ever had before, even in his happiest of moments. He held Roxas' chin, taking in that beautiful face, before he risked all, he closed the gap between their lips, gently touching his to that of Roxas, it was only a testing kiss, probing to see if Roxas felt the same way, when he didn't react in any way Sora pulled back, the way Roxas just stared tore Sora apart, he didn't feel the same way.

"I'm so sorry" Sora cried, bursting into tears before running up to his room and shutting the door, he didn't lock it, he wasn't that selfish. He sat there on his bed sobbing for a few minutes, his head in his hands, unsure of whether to kill himself or simply run away, he had confessed, confessed and lost everything, Roxas would never talk to him again, the feeling that he was going to be whole at last long gone from his mind, suddenly he heard the door open, there stood Roxas, eyes full of compassion, compassion Sora didn't deserve.

"You must hate me" Sora said between sobs, head still buried in his palms.

"I don't hate you" Roxas walked over to Sora kneeling to be at eye level with his friend

"You don't?" Sora's heart made a slight jump at the statement, but he still kept crying"

"No…how can I hate someone I love silly"

Sora could not believe what he just heard, he wanted to say something, but his lips were pressed shut by a tender kiss from Roxas, fresh tears still falling from his eyes, for a different reason this time though, this time Sora cried tears of pure joy, Roxas loved him too; Sora put his arms around Roxas' neck, earning an identical response, the two of them stayed there for a long time, holding each other in their arms. His feelings made known and accepted, Sora felt whole again, their souls were connected once again, but this time it was forever. Soon sleep took over both of them, Sora managed to pull Roxas onto the bed before he drifted off.

The next morning, Sora woke up to find he was snuggling up to Roxas' clothed chest, wet patches resided right were Sora's eyes had been, he had obviously cried for a long time last night, maybe even in his sleep. Sora looked at the clock, still another hour before they had to leave for school; he slowly lifted the arms that Roxas held around him, creeping downstairs so he could start making breakfast. Many new and exciting thoughts started to grace his mind, all of them about Roxas and their shared love for each other, Sora was so busy thinking and cooking he didn't notice the blond walking down the stairs, nor did he notice him walk into the kitchen, stare at him for a while before walking right up to him, he only noticed Roxas when the soft and loving arms wrapped around him.

"Morning sleepy-head" Sora whispered to the face resting on his shoulder.

"By your progress in the kitchen, I can see you only woke up a couple of minutes before me, I don't think you can call me sleepy-head" Sora loved the way Roxas' arms were forceful and demanding, but at the same time delicate enough to only touch places that Sora would be comfortable with.

"Thank you" Sora said

"For what my dearest love?" Roxas layered a slight seductiveness on his tone, making Sora inwardly giggle.

"For everything you've done"

"Oh but I've barely gotten started" Roxas' lustful reply sent a shiver down Sora's spine as he was spun around and put into a deep kiss by the blond, the brunette felt a tongue licking his bottom lip, begging for entrance into the moist paradise, Sora gladly accepted the tongue, starting to play with it using his own. Sora felt a hand reach up his shirt, it started to touch nipples, caressing them, Sora let out a moan at the sudden touch, feeling Roxas grin within their kiss, Sora returned the favour by moving a hand onto Roxas' ass, earning a giggle from his partner, Sora moved his hand along the cheeks, running a finger along the entrance through Roxas' shorts.

"Do you want me to take them off?" Roxas purred, making Sora's pants far tighter than he would want them to be.

**Beepbeep, Beepbeep**

"That's twice that thing has gotten in our way" Roxas moaned, releasing his grip and pulling away from Sora.

"Would you rather I burnt the food?"

"If it meant we could…express our love to the full then yes"

"That would be a wonderful thing to do, until the house burnt down."

"You're no fun" Roxas whined, pretending to complain, he didn't want to go that far with Sora, not yet anyway, though the other's intentions and wants were a mystery to him.

"I know I'm not, anyway what do you mean twice?"

"Last night, just before it went off I was thinking about confessing to you, but you eventually beat me to it"

He and Roxas sat their staring into each others eyes as they ate their breakfast, looks of adoration on both their faces, they were going to be together forever and this was only the start.

A/N

Tada, there it is, the second chapter of my beloved story, I'm still pretty new at this so give me a break if it sucked, also I apologise to those who were excepting a lemon scene, there will be one in the later chapters, two in fact, but this story is not supposed to be about passionate sex, its about what happens when you realise you've known your true love for your entire life. Anyways please review so I can make my stories slightly less pathetic. In the next chapter I will be using material from other games to generate dreams for Sora, see if you can see where they are from. Notice I stopped stating when we changed points of view, I decided it was splitting up the story and I have concluded to have both boys thoughts displayed at once. Next chapter will have the boys (or rather Sora) making their love public.


	3. Chapter 3: Undeniable Truth

What Love Truly Means

Chapter 3-The Undeniable truth

Same warnings and legal stuff as in chapter 1

Before I get to the story I would like to thank my first ever reviewer, who spurred me on to finish this quickly, thanks siarafaerie-101-miss.

Even though they still had plenty of time before School started, they were hurrying around the house partaking in their morning routines

"Sora, hurry up, I need to shower" A rather disgruntled Roxas whined, bloody hell that boy took long in the shower, because Roxas had managed to do the dishes, tidy up _their_ room and get the mail all while Sora was washing himself. The thought of Sora's wet naked body brought a discomfort to Roxas' lower regions.

"Great" he mumbled "Thanks Sora, I'm hard, now I really need a shower"

Sora chuckled, mentally congratulating himself on achieving both his goals of getting Roxas annoyed and hard, the blonde obviously completely uncaring of the fact he had announced his arousal to Sora, in fact he was almost sure that was the blondes intention.

"Okay Mr Grumpy, I'm getting out now" Sora turned the shower off with a delightful and fulfilling smirk on his face, he was going to make it seem like he had given in to Roxas, when really he was the one who had won, but the competition they thought they were competing in was different.

"I'll show you grumpy" Roxas growled, scowling at Sora before bursting into laughter at the stupidity and childishness of the statement and reaction.

As Sora was drying himself off and changing into the clothes that Sora deemed worthy of being worn in public, which was very few considering the brunette's rather casual wardrobe, he couldn't help but think back to his dream last night, which made Sora wonder how far Roxas would go to save Sora, not that Sora would ever need saving.

_The wedding bells chimed loud over the city, the priests guided Sora and Seymour towards the altar. The vast amount of guards and machina, how could the priests of Bevelle sanction machina, put Sora on edge, but this was something he had to do, for the sake of the people of Spira, Sora had to fulfil one of his most sacred duties as a summoner, he had to send the dead, he had to send Seymour. Mysteriously, a large cloud of pyreflies had started to gather in the sky, he wondered what kind of horrible fiend must have died to generate such a large cloud, and then he remembered what protected the city from the sky._

"_Evrae" was all that escaped his lips, his face momentarily plastered with awe, evidently, Maester Kinoc had also noticed the pyreflies, as he was ordering the soldiers, warrior monks and machina into position, ready to fire on whatever caused the downfall of the guardian wyrm. Suddenly, what seemed to be a flying ship burst through the clouds, Maester Kinoc immediately ordered the monks to fire on the vessel, though the various gunshots did little to the craft. Two cables extended from the ship, planting themselves firmly in the stone floor of the platform they were on, his friends were sliding down those cables._

"_Come." Seymour ordered, pulling Sora up the remaining stairs to the altar, the recently calm atmosphere that had surrounded the palace had disappeared, the priests were running everywhere, getting to cover as salvos were exchanged between the airship and the warrior monks. Sora saw who was at the head of his friends, Roxas, ever since he had met the boy in Besaid he had felt drawn to him and his claims of coming from Zanarkand. Roxas gracefully slid along the cables, artfully jumping and ducking from one to the other, before landing on the pathway to the altar with all his other friends. Seeing all the guards between him and Roxas, Sora wasn't sure they would make it._

"_Sora!" Roxas shouted, trying to reassure him they were coming, he didn't want them to though, he knew they were trying to help, but Sora had to do this alone. His friends fought through the guards valiantly, edging ever closer to Sora, when they had reached the altar steps they were met with a large volley of gunfire, stopping them in their tracks._

"_This has gone far enough" Maester Kinoc warned. Roxas tried to get even closer to Sora, but Riku stopped him, knowing standing their ground would be better than rushing into death. Sora began to take out his staff, ready to send Seymour and end this. Roxas tried to get closer still, but was stopped by Maester Kinoc's rifle in his neck, it was then that Sora decided to reveal his actions to everyone, openly starting to send Seymour._

"_You would play at marriage just for a chance to send me, your resolve is admirable, all the more fitting to be my lovely partner" Seymour's voice dripped manipulation and evil. Sora continued to send Seymour until Grand Maester Mika stepped in and said_

"_Stop, do you not value your friends' lives? Your actions determine their fate. Protect them, or throw them away." Sora looked at his friends, the determination on all their faces; he had to protect them first, sending Seymour could wait for a better opportunity. Sora dropped his staff and watched it bounce down the stairs, signifying his defeat._

"_You are wise" Seymour said. The wedding entered its final stage then, Mika nodding his approval as Seymour moved forward and took Sora in his arms, stroking his face before pressing his lips to Sora's. His friends watched on in disbelief and disgust, Sora tolerated the kiss, clenching his fists, steeling himself for what needed to be done. As Seymour ended the kiss he pulled Sora close to him._

"_Kill them" He ordered. Sora gasped as all the guns pointed at his friends cocked._

"_I am sorry, but it is for Yevon" Kinoc said, ready to fire upon Roxas and end it all._

"_Aren't those weapons forbidden by Yevon" Riku said calmly. Kinoc spun the gun to point at Riku, knocking Roxas to the side._

"_There are exceptions, Kinoc retorted. Sora didn't want his friends to die, so he thought of a way to save them, edging away from Seymour towards the end of the balcony he shouted._

"_No!" Everyone turned to him. "Throw down your weapons, let them go, or else" Sora backed up, making himself even closer to the edge of the balcony. Seymour ordered Kinoc and the guards to put down their weapons, when Roxas realised that he could rush to one he cared about the most he ran up the stairs stopping just at the entrance to the balcony._

"_Leave now please" Sora begged, not wanting his friends to get hurt._

"_You're coming with us" Roxas replied._

"_Don't worry, go" Sora reassured his friend._

"_This is foolish, if you fall you'll die" Seymour stated. Sora wiped the tears that had begun to swell in his eyes._

"_Don't worry, I can fly" Sora said, Roxas began to shake his head, but the look of sheer determination on his face made him nod instead, hesitantly at first, but knowing that Sora probably knew what he was doing made him nod harder._

"_Believe" Sora said. He smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest and started to tilt back, ready to fall._

"_Sora" Roxas cried as his beloved fell off the edge. Seymour and two priests rushed to the edge and looked down, lights began to swirl around Sora, he was summoning an aeon, he called to the heavens as Valefor answered, diving to catch Sora just before he hit the ground, the compassionate look in the creature's eyes assuring Sora that his friends would be safe._

By the time Sora had finished his day dreaming, Roxas had taken a shower and gotten dressed, all in front of Sora, unfortunately for Roxas, Sora didn't pay him any attention at all. _What the hell? _Roxas thought._ What does it take to get this guy to notice the fact that you were completely naked in front him. _Annoyance began to fight its way up into Roxas; maybe it might be a good idea to give Sora a slightly better show. Roxas moved towards the brunette and planted himself on the bed, legs either side of Sora, straddling the teen, this snapped Sora out of it.

"Uh…Roxas what are you doing?" Came the somewhat muffled reply, as Roxas was rubbing his chest against Sora's face at this point.

"Ah-ha, so you finally notice me." Roxas taunted, pulling away from Sora but still straddling him.

"Well you are kinda in my face, anyway what do you mean finally noticed"

"Oh well I've only been undressing in front of you, while you were off in gaga land thinking of goodness knows what" Sora blushed once he understood what the blonde was getting at.

"Maybe you could repeat the show." Sora grinned, pulling Roxas in for a quick kiss.

"I'd love to, but with only half an hour before we have to leave I'm not sure I could do the show and clean the blood from your nose up afterwards"

"That sounds like a challenge" Sora chuckled, grabbing Roxas' hips and earning a giggle from his bright haired companion. Roxas couldn't control himself at all, the desire to throw Sora down on the bed and lick his entire body was too great, but before he could act on said dirty impulse, Sora had already slid underneath him, the brush of his chocolate brown hair excited Roxas, letting out another girlish giggle.

"You're no fair." Roxas whined, disappointed that he couldn't have his way with his friend now.

"After school maybe, but not before" Sora smiled cheekily as he ran down the stairs to pack his bag, Roxas grudgingly left the bedroom unsatisfied. It would probably be better if they explored each other after school, when everyone they knew wasn't going to see what they had done written clearly on their faces. Roxas packed what little books he needed for the day before heading out of the door to see a rather impatient looking Sora standing at the gate to his house.

"What took you so long?"

"I thought if I waited long enough, you would come and rescue me" Roxas breathed, running a finger down Sora's chest.

"What are you two doing?" Riku asked, dumbstruck with the spectacle in front of him.

"Aw, they look like such a cute couple" Kairi giggled.

"You two aren't a couple, right?" Riku nervously questioned.

"I suppose you could call us that" Sora said perhaps a little two proudly

"Sora, try to have some tact" Roxas complained, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Hey, you were the one touching me in public" Sora countered, bringing his hands to touch Roxas' hips, pulling him in closer and letting their lips meet.

"I think I may be sick" Riku retched, flinging a hand over his stomach.

"Oh don't be such an old man Riku, after all you think people aren't disgusted when we have one of our snuggle sessions" Kairi teased playfully.

"That's different; our relationship is heterosexual, the way nature intended."

"Homophobic asshole" Roxas retorted angrily, fists clenching.

"I'm just saying homosexual relationships aren't natural, I don't mind people being gay"

"Then you shouldn't mind this" Sora interjected, kissing Roxas fiercely on the lips, caressing the blonde's back, this time Riku really was sick.

"I still think you're a homophobe" Roxas said, by this time they had waited for Riku to recover and had started walking to school, they were about two blocks away from school.

"Okay, so the sight of two guys who happen to be my best friends making out makes me wanna throw up, but many people regard gays far worse than that"

"Oh, what's worse than bending over and ruining Mrs Leonheart's flowerbeds at the sight of guys kissing?"

"Um, actually hitting or reacting in some other violent way towards the gays"

"I guess that's worse" Riku was about to respond with an incredulous toned, _you guess that's worse?_ But a voice called out from up ahead.

"Roxas!" It was Axel; some people might consider him Roxas' best friend, and the one Roxas would most likely date if he was gay.

"Sorry guys see you later" Roxas gave Sora a kiss on the cheek to say good bye before rushing over to his redheaded friend.

"Did you just…" Axel asked incredulously pointing at Sora gobsmacked."

"What? Oh I guess I did." Roxas replied.

"Well I suppose you're being open about your sexuality now" Axel was the only person that Roxas had trusted with the information of being gay, but he was not stupid enough to give the redhead any indication of who he might like.

"Yeah I am, finding out Sora loved me just as much as I love him was a big boost to my self-confidence."

"Why didn't you tell me you had the hots for the chocolate angel in the first place?"

"Because, knowing you, you would probably go to an extreme effort to get the two of us together"

"So I'm not allowed to be a good friend." Axel pouted.

"There's a thin line between being a good friend and being a manipulative asshole"

"Ouch, normally people who are in love are happier"

"I am, but I thought I would be little more honest than usual as well"

"Double-ouch." Roxas laughed at his friend's puppy dog emerald eyes, their normal routine of playful insults and responses at an end, they then headed to class.

All during his first two classes Roxas couldn't get his beautiful love out of his head, all the things he liked about Sora seemed to entice him, his chocolate-brown spikes, adorable face, sweet tanned body (not that Roxas had seen all of the body that he wanted to see.) and best of all his totally cute, heart melting personality. Way off in another class room, said brunette was having mirrored thoughts about his beloved, his gravity-defying, spectacular hair, pale but ever so sexy body and his eyes, oh god his eyes! They were the most beautiful things Sora had ever seen, they could flicker from fiery lust to untold glee to the deepest concern in a heartbeat, nothing compared to the cerulean orbs of that pixie. Sora chuckled at the nickname he had just come up with, it more befit Roxas' mischievous side, which occasionally surfaced. When the bell for the end of period 2 came, Sora almost rushed out of the classroom, barely remembering to hand his work into the teacher. He found who he was looking for heading towards his locker, when they reached each other; Sora gave Roxas no time to even say hi before pulling him in for a kiss.

"I can't believe I went an hour and half without one of those." The brunette said exasperated.

"Me neither, but could you at least warn me before you decide for us to kiss in public."

"Sorry." They both laughed at each other, Roxas pulled Sora in for a hug, the brunette nuzzling his hair into the blonde's neck. People started to stare at the rather open couple, though many did not stare at them with hatred or disgust, but looked on with kind eyes, feeling for how happy the two in the warm embrace were, Roxas was even pretty sure he heard a girl go "Finally, took them long enough", at this Roxas held Sora closer, just enjoying his scent, he wanted to stay like that forever, but life never gives you everything and sometimes it asks for more in return than it gave out.

A/N

I thought I would end nice and ominously there, but don't worry the next instalment will arrive in a week at the most. Sorry for those who did not like my choice of scene for Sora's dream, but I didn't want to choose a scene that made Sora look pathetic and weak, in fact that scene probably made Sora look to be the stronger one. Don't forget to review or I won't keep writing, ha-ha only joking, I'm not that mean. For those of you who are wondering Sora's parents are Squall and Rinoa, while Roxas' are Cloud and Tifa, also I apologise to Riku fans for making him a homophobe, I just thought it would funny to have that joke in there.


	4. Chapter 4: Sun's Dying Rays

What Love Truly Means

Chapter 4- Sun's dying rays

Same warnings and legal stuff as in chapter 1, I do not own anything but the plot and one character

Sora and Roxas walked calmly hand-in-hand towards the pier, which was one of Roxas' favourite places when they were children.

"Funny" He started. "I never thought I would be here alone…with you" Sora giggled, they sat down on the end of the pier and stared into each other's eyes, Roxas couldn't help but hope the day would never end, but he knew it would, what he didn't know though was who he would be spending the end of the day with.

"Roxas" Sora wrenched him out his thoughts. "Why did we try to deny our feelings for each other for so long?"

"Maybe because we were scared or maybe because we never thought the other would return our feelings"

"Yeah, maybe"

"You know, if Aerith hadn't used her god like perception to determine my feelings for you, I probably would never have told you"

"But I told you first"

"Only because you're stupid oven timer stopped me"

"I'll thank it later"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sora laughed and rubbed his nose affectionately against Roxas', who just sat there and enjoyed the love he was receiving. Roxas put his head on Sora's shoulder and stared out across the sea, admiring the beauty of the sun's rays turning the water pink. They sat there for a while, just staying close to one another, letting everything else pass by without them noticing at all, until a certain mischievous blonde girl appeared.

"Aw, look at the two precious lovebirds" Namine giggled.

"You had to come wreck the moment didn't you?" Roxas chided playfully, not moving his gaze from the horizon.

"Maybe" She said as she sat down next to Roxas. Namine was never indecisive, so a maybe always meant either a yes or no, in this case it probably was supposed to be a yes.

"Namine, if you don't mind, could you possibly hurry up with whatever you have planned and leave us alone" Sora said, slightly irritated by the interruption.

"Fine, I just wanted to draw you guys" The girl got up and sat behind them, reaching for her sketchpad and pencils, she started to draw the cosy little couple.

"Hey Roxas, let's make the picture a bit more interesting for Namine" Sora whispered, Roxas only nodded and looked into his boyfriend's eyes, then they leaned in closer to each other and their lips met in a beautiful kiss, Namine squealed with delight when she saw this, hurriedly drawing the two in this new position before they pulled away from each other. Roxas chose to deny Sora access to his mouth, he firmly set the boundary that making out in front of Namine was a little too much, considering she was drawing them while they were doing it, when they finally had to pull away for breath, Namine had already started on their chests, they were told rather harshly to stay exactly where they were by an intensely focused blonde, the sound of pencil scratching on paper very loud in their ears as they decided to repeat the kiss.

After Namine had finished drawing what she claimed to be the cutest couple in the entire universe, Sora and Roxas left to go to Roxas' house, which Sora was staying at for the night, dirty thoughts chose never to leave their minds whenever the prospect of the two of them being alone again came to mind, both boys tried in vain not to blush at said thoughts. Roxas had never felt happier in his entire life, after years of suppression he finally let his feelings for Sora eclipse his mind, removing thoughts of anything else, they walked towards his house, fingers still intertwined, neither wanting to have the closeness end. Roxas unlocked the door and went inside with Sora.

"My parents won't be home for a couple of hours, so what do you want to do till then?"

"I'm hungry, can we eat now"

"Your stomach always comes first" Roxas chuckled; Sora was well known to be a bottomless pit when it came to food.

"Do you want me to cook?" Sora asked, well aware of Roxas' distinct lack of culinary skills.

"Only if you want to"

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't cook for my little blond teddy bear?"

"A slightly less cute one" Sora turned around at this remark and started to rummage through the fridge, mumbling about what he was going to make, there was some steak, but that looked expensive so Tifa was probably saving it for something special, Sora's eyes rested on three or four possible meals, but discounted them all, until he saw some nice diced pork.

"How about pork and noodles"

"I don't care; anything you cook will taste good"

"So nice of you to say so, but you're still gonna clean up afterwards"

"What made you think I was trying to get out of cleaning up?"

"Hey, I may not be as smart as you, but I'm not an idiot"

"That still needs to be proven" Roxas couldn't help but grin, removing any chance of Sora taking the comment seriously.

"Well can an idiot do this?" Sora took Roxas by the shoulders and spun him around, pulling him close and nibbling his ear, Roxas moaned at the sudden pleasure, just managing to gasp.

"Yes…but not nearly that well"

"I guess I'll just have to prove my…intelligence in other ways"

"You will, but I don't think you should do so on an empty stomach" Sora huffed and continued his preparations, it was already 6:40pm so they were both probably quite hungry, meaning it was better to eat first, immediately the thought of eating one of the noodles while it was draped along Roxas' slender form came to mind, _damn hormones_ Sora thought.

Once Sora had cooked and both boys were quite content with the fullness of their stomachs, they decided to head upstairs so Sora could take a…IQ test. Shutting and locking the door behind them, Roxas went over to his bed and sat down on the end, Sora followed suit, he faced Roxas, unsure of what the hell to do when suddenly the matter of who would be where came to mind.

"Uh Roxas, who's on top?"

"Um, I don't know, do you want to be?" Roxas immediately regretted the statement, which was one of the questions that landed you on the bottom for the whole relationship.

"Yeah, but I really don't know how."

"Well, schools aren't known for teaching what to do with a gay relationship"

"Do you know what to do?" Sora was hopeful that at least one of them wasn't a total novice when it came to sex.

"I guess, I'll show you what to do when we get there"

"When we get there?!" Roxas smiled mischievously at Sora's reaction before pulling him in for a kiss, Sora was quite shocked and confused at these actions, if he was going to be on top, why was Roxas taking the lead, eventually he realised that it was better that he take lead, considering he knew what to do. Sora licked Roxas' bottom lip hungrily, hoping his love would respond in kind, somewhat reluctantly, Roxas opened his mouth and began an all out tongue war with Sora. Roxas moved his hands from their rather idle position so they could do something useful, he caressed Sora's back, hands fleeting up his shirt to ghost along the bare skin underneath, Sora moaned into the kiss, clearly happy with Roxas' ministrations he decided to return the favour, he broke the kiss and Roxas could only be disappointed for a split second before Sora began to lick at his neck, lips and tongue dancing across the pale flesh. Roxas began to run his fingers through Sora's hair, content to just sit there while his love played with his body, but then what would Sora get out of this. Sora moved his mouth down to Roxas' collarbone, beginning to unbutton the boy's shirt, Roxas could only fight back the urge to just melt into Sora's hands and mouth, and he let Sora start to undress him, moaning when Sora bit down on one of his nipples. Sora thought it might be a good idea to generate more of these reactions, so he continued to suck and nibble on the one nipple, while using his free hand to play with the other one, his other hand was preoccupied with getting Roxas undressed while still pleasuring him, but it was no use.

"Roxas, I'm gonna have to stop if you want your shirt off"

"That's alright, just as long as it gets better afterwards"

"You sure are presenting me with some challenges these days"

"I think even you can pass this one though"

"Considering your moans, I think I'm doing quite well"

"We'll see about that" Roxas grinned, this was the perfect way to get Sora excited, playful insults were sort of a cliché turn on, but Roxas guessed if it works it works and you need not worry about how often. Roxas now lay down on the bed shirtless as Sora began to kiss slowly downwards, starting at Roxas' already abused and marked neck, along his shoulder, down his arm and finishing at his wrist, then he repeated the task for the other arm. He moved down to the blonde's navel, dipping his tongue in to taste the flesh inside, Roxas instantly giggled at the sudden wetness.

"Sora that tickles"

"Tastes good too, but how about we get rid of these troublesome pants" Sora moved his hands to start unbuttoning Roxas' jeans, all the while giving attention to Roxas' flat stomach, he pulled the jeans down slowly and tossed them to floor, Roxas' arousal rather obvious by the tent in his boxers, but before Sora could free the creature underneath the blonde's boxers completely he was stopped by two pale hands.

"What is it?"

"Sora, in case you hadn't noticed you're still fully clothed, I'm not going to be that much of a uke"

"Fine, but seeing as I undressed you, you have to undress me"

"I have no problem with that at all" A minute later Sora was down to his boxers as well, but had denied the blonde the ability to be on top while undressing him, Sora started to grind their barely clothed hips together, earning a groan from both himself and Roxas. Sora moved his head down to take the blonde into another passionate kiss; their erections rubbing against one another, breath came out in heavy pants both of them ready to reach completion as soon as possible.

"Sora I need you now"

"Okay tell me what to do"

"Well first we need to be naked" Sora rolled his eyes at the obvious statement, though he knew it was meant to be a joke; he removed his and Roxas' boxers.

"What now?"

"I'm gonna give you a hint, think holes"

"Oh! But won't that hurt"

"A little, but that's why I have lube" Roxas reached into his bedside table and brought a vial of bluish-clear liquid.

"Why do you have that, besides what we are about to do?"

"Because just masturbating gets boring eventually" Sora blushed at what the statement meant Roxas used it for. Roxas handed the vial to Sora, who looked at him questioning for what to do, the blonde rolled his eyes at the brunette's incompetence and held up his finger, then directed it at his entrance, Sora nodded, lubed up a finger and slowly pressed into Roxas' entrance, the blond was used to single digits, so he felt next to nothing at Sora's intrusion, however, when the brunette sent in another finger, he winced slightly at the discomfort, but nodded for the brunette to continue. Sora began to scissor the blonde, catching on to the fact that he had to stretch him before he could enter properly.

"You Ready?" Roxas nodded, he wasn't sure how this was going to feel, fingering was one thing, but actually being entered was something entirely different. Sora carefully placed the head of his cock at Roxas' entrance, and then slowly started to push in, Roxas immediately cried out, trying not to clench his muscles, his arms flew up to wrap around Sora's neck, pulling him closer and further embedding Sora's length into him. Sora waited for Roxas to relax a bit before continuing, slowly pulling out before pushing back in again.

"You better start moving faster before I flip you over and show you how it's supposed to be done" Sora grinned and obeyed the command, the blonde threw his head back at the increase in pace, moaning Sora's name as he moved his hips to meet the brunette halfway, Sora groaned at the friction and the heat.

"Roxas…you're…so hot" they kept up their rhythm until Sora hit a bundle of nerves deep within Roxas.

"God Sora" he cried, voice already hoarse from his other outbursts. Sora grabbed Roxas' completely neglected length, pumping it in time with his thrusts, he also managed to memorise where Roxas' prostate was and started to hit it every time.

"Roxas, I'm gonna cum" Sora was barley able to say this before he erupted into Roxas, the blonde following seconds after.

"Sora…that was the most spectacular thing I have ever experienced"

"I agree." Was all Sora could get out before he flopped down onto Roxas' cum soaked chest, falling asleep instantly, realizing it would be pointless to even attempt to get the brunette off of him, Roxas shrugged before into the dark abyss of slumber himself.

A/N: Yay (jumping up and down like a five year old) my first ever lemon, hopefully my next one will be even better. My sincerest apologies for being so late, I just had a huge writer's block and could not recapture the mood I was in the first time I started writing this, also I really struggled with leading up to the sex, so sorry if that bit sucked, anyway you're all going to hat for this especially after being three months since my last update, but i just do not have time to finish this story so i have decided to finish it here with the lemony feel-good ending, sorry to everyone who ead this story fro the beginning and have waited patiently for me to get off my arse and do something.


	5. Chapter 5: A Morning After

What Love Truly Means

Chapter 5- A Morning after

More than one year after I last posted I have finally decided to post a short epilogue, it is supposed to be funny, but we all know how well I manage that. So let the aftermath of Roxas and Sora's adventure begin.

Sora grudgingly opened his eyes, only to be faced with nothing but salty smelling (1), blonde spiky hair, it was then he also felt a peculiar tight constriction in his lower regions, snapping back into reality, Sora realised he was still inside Roxas, which was pretty comfortable for him, but it probably wasn't the best thing for Roxas to wake up to. So Sora ever so slowly tried to slide himself out, but as befitting his luck, there was a loud noise from Roxas' alarm, which made Sora jolt and fall off the bed. Grumbling as he sat up, Sora heard a small humming sound from Roxas, indicating he was just waking up. As Sora looked up from his newfound position on the floor he saw a tuft of messed-up spiky blond hair peek over the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing down there Sora?"

"Uh, your alarm clock made me fall out of bed" Though he was still in the early stages of waking up, the smile on Roxas' face was unmistakeable.

"Shall we get dressed and go downstairs then?" he said desperately trying to hold back laughter. As Roxas attempted to get up, he immediately yelped and lay back down.

"Geez, what did you fuck me with, a nuclear missile" Sora sighed, he knew this was going to happen, he said yesterday that it was going to hurt, but Roxas told him to continue anyway.

"I'll go get breakfast for you then" however before Sora could reach the door he was stopped by Roxas.

"My little sister Sephira is home so, put some clothes on first" Realizing his mistake, Sora blushed and hurridley searched for his stuff amidst the sea of discarded clothing that was Roxas' room, once he had dressed he crept as silently as possible down the stairs and along the hall, though he did wish he could run all the way back up again when he saw Roxas' parents sitting in the kitchen.

"Morning" he said tentatively

"Morning" Cloud replied, the slightest hint of mirth in his voice. Tifa on the other hand, did not reply, but instead fixed him with a stern glare, hands on her hips.

"Just how much did you two have to drink last night" the fury in her voice was very evident, Sora needed to tread carefully if he didn't want to aggravate her further.

"We didn't have anything to drink"

"Ah, so you raped my son then" Cloud was finding it hard not to laugh at Tifa's outrage.

"No I didn't, he wanted me to have sex with him"

"Well you must have done something to him, because my Roxas likes that little Naminé girl" Cloud put a fist in his mouth to stifle his approaching laughter.

"I didn't do anything, he was way more eager than me" The inevitable happened at this point, Cloud burst into uproarious laughter over the whole situation, earning an award winning death glare from Tifa.

"What, Cloud, is so funny?"

"You're being completely ridiculous Tifa, after all, it's not like Sora can get Roxas pregnant."

"I'm well aware of that, but they are still too young and straight to be doing that sort of thing"

"Actually Roxas and I are both gay"

"Quiet you virginity stealing whore" Again Cloud started to laugh at this ridiculous statement, but was cut off once again by Tifa's deadly eyes, and the ensuing silence was interrupted by a small little cough from the doorway, which housed the blanket covered form of Roxas.

"I just came down to check what Sora was making for breakfast, but I can go back upstairs if you want"

"Don't you dare young man, sit down" Tifa spat, pointing at the chair next to Cloud.

"Sora's right you know, we're both gay"

"I don't care if you think you're gay; I'm not going to let my son have sex with another man."

"It's my decision to make, not yours"

"Not my decision, I am your mother, until you leave home, all your decisions are mine to make"

"How could you possibly think that's fair?"

"Because you are my son and you'll do as you're told"

"Fine then, I'll leave home, and then I can do what I want"

"That is enough, I will not have this family split up by something so trivial"(2) Cloud had joined the argument once again, the sternness in his voice achieved the impossible, Tifa actually shut up.

"Roxas is right it's his decision to make and that's final." Tifa seemed somewhat mollified by her husband's words, but still fixed Sora with a disapproving glare.

After Sora and Roxas had gotten dressed for the day, it was a Saturday so they had decided to spend the day together doing lots of ordinary couple stuff, most of which Sora had no clue about because the closest thing he ever had to a date was when he went to the beach with Kairi a few years ago before she started dating Riku, so it was up to Roxas to make all the big decisions like where they would go and what they would do there. So once they had that little road bump dealt with, they went on with their lives. Now a happy couple with feelings requited, the two of them lived happily ever after. The same went for all the other couples that were blooming, Riku still loved Kairi and Axel even managed to persuade Namine to be with him. So without further rambling, THE END.

1) sea-salt shampoo, teehee

2) rubbish over dramatic argument but it needed those Tifa-bashing lines

yay its finally over, you may go WTF for this so unsatisfying ending, but just be glad I decided to never go on the other story arc for this, which was darker and had a psychopathic Axel. To everyone who enjoyed reading this thanks for your lovely internet hits. To those uber people who reviewed, massive huggles!!!!!


End file.
